


Adventurous Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Futa Reader, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: While usually shy about the topic of sex you do at times manage to work up the confidence to ask for things. / Short with Futanari Reader





	Adventurous Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

The sound of waves crashing on rocky cliffs fills the night, a small fire is flickering in the hearth of the little house you rented for you holiday get away. It´s quite late, the only light outside coming from the full moon and the myriad of stars you can see. After a busy day of unpacking your stuff and taking the long trip into town for groceries you made a tasty dinner and are now settled down to cuddle and relax on the soft couch. Huddled up in one corner despite having plenty of space. Delight fills you for having absolutely nothing to do but relax and enjoy the presence of your love, sharing sweet kisses, the taste of curry and wine still in your mouth.

Into the warm silence you softly whisper your boyfriends name. You have something you wanted to ask for a while, but always felt too shy to do so. “Sans. W-would you .. uhm … be willing to ah try something new? C-concerning uhm, like, sex.” The last part comes out as a squeak, hiding your face behind your hands, feeling your blush burn bright with embarrassment. The skeleton monster tightens his arm around you, bringing one hand up to rest against the ones still covering your face. Not trying to pry it away just giving you a reassuring touch while you work up your courage to go on. “what did ya wanna try sweety.”

“O-oh.”, you sigh softly peaking at him from between your fingers, “Well … I would like to … ahm.”, you take a deep breath and just squeeze out your request all in one breath, “I **wanna** fuck **you** today **please**.” For a moment silence settles over the two of you again as Sans tries to untangle your fast spoken words. Suddenly he widens his grin, giving you an excited, happy look. “honey, of course i wanna try that with you. any day.” Grabbing your face he nuzzles your cheeks, showering your with affection and praise. You giggle lightly, embarrassed by the entire situation. Still. It feels good to have accomplished this, you are proud to have worked up your nerve to ask.

Sans practically oozes happiness as he sinks to the ground in front of you, grabbing your knees to spread them so he can get in between. He pushes up your shirt, exposing your breasts to the air, and you bite into the fabric to keep it up out of the way while your hands curl into the blanket that was wrapped around you two not long ago. With a nip to your thigh, a command to lift your hips, Sans pulls off your shorts and underwear. You squirm a bit before his hands messaging your thighs hold you still once more.

Out of Sans opened jaws flops his tongue, sloppy wet, long and thin. You shiver at the sight of it, remembering the feel of it inside as well as around you. This time the skeleton monster uses it to tease along your length. The fingers of one of his hands fondling your balls while the other keeps messaging your thigh. You start squirming again under his attention. He is always a very loving boyfriend and him doing this for you, or you doing it for him, is nothing new. But this time feels special regardless.

Arousal has your face flushed bright red, making you feel hot as your boyfriends magic sparks against your skin. Gooey saliva drips from his conjured tongue, mixing with your own fluids as he works your length, every now and then dipping down further to taste your slick, sensitive folds. Heat spreads through you and your confidence grows as you grab Sans and pull him up into a kiss, using the momentum to pull him fully onto the couch and laying back against an armrest, you hovering above him. His tongue still carries your taste on it.

Scooting down the couch you push his thighs apart as he did for you, smirking at the fact that he is already undressed. His own pussy conjured and dripping. Given that this is something you have only done once or twice you rely mostly on things he has tried on you to find out how to please him best. You are amazed at how easily you can slide two of your fingers inside instantly where he has to work you a while before you relax enough, embarrassment having you tense.

A purr draws you attention up from your task, blinking wide eyed at your boyfriend who is staring at you, his eye lights having changed into little hearts. With a loud groan he declares you to cute to bear. A startled laugh escapes you before you focus back on your task, this time teasing his folds open with your tongue as you hold his gaze daringly. His breathing stutters, even though he is strictly speaking not capable of breathing and only goes through the motions as a calming technique. At least it tells you that you are doing well.

You are startled by Sans suddenly stopping you. “please just fuck me now! i´m so close. i wanna cum with you inside.” Blushing heavily at his begging and squirming, you nod and position yourself, easily sliding into him. His wet folds part around you to welcome your cock inside. The heady feeling has both of you groaning. Pulling back out slowly you stop for a moment before pushing back inside. The feeling is delicious. You set a slow pace at first. Still a little unsure of yourself and shy at how Sans looks at you.

Looking away you lean further over him, which places you tits directly in front of him. The small skeleton wastes no time in playing with them, lapping and sucking at your nipples. A gasped moan escapes you at his actions. It is all too much and dizzily you pump into your partner in pursuit of your orgasm. Just as your climax is about to hit you moan words of love to your partner that are answered in kind as he follows you over the edge soon after. You collapse, exhausted, bathing in the afterglow with your boyfriend.


End file.
